Everything I Despise
by Thatcutewriterchick
Summary: He's foul. She's psychotic. He's the epitome of everything she hates. She's the most irritating person alive. They hate each other - no they despise each other. But nobody else can make them feel the way that they make each other feel. Every moment with each other is torturous. But Merlin, have mercy on anyone who tries to take them apart.


AN: Oh god this is gonna be an intense story. I want to disclaimer some things. I do not believe the relationships in this story are healthy or to be emulated. I am not promoting abuse on either end. However, I do think that Fenrir and Bellatrix have an interesting dynamic that I've wanted to explore for years. So here we have it. This story will most likely feature time skips. (Lowkey winging this more than I should) I also am considering getting a beta (I should honestly) so if that happens I'll credit them here. Updates will be sporadic as I have 3 other stories I'm currently writing.

Trigger Warnings: Graphic Violence,Blood, Character Death (Side characters only), Toxic Relationships, Domestic Abuse, Smut (Bondage, spanking, possible humiliation kink, rough sex in general) Slight Dub-con attempt, marriage infidelity, Death Eaters killing/torturing others, Mentions of Fenrir eating people, Swearing, Drinking.

I don't own Harry Potter. And I shouldn't I would've killed way more people. :^)

* * *

Bellatrix patted down her curls restlessly. Narcissa, who was sat on the bed eyed her warily fearing her older sister's short temper.

"Well, what do you think Cissy?"

"You…You look lovely… Are you sure about this?" Narcissa asked for the fifth time that night.

"Of course I'm sure!" Bellatrix screeched.

Narcissa flinched, "I just… I want you to be careful."

"Whose being careful?" Andromeda asked peeking her head in the doorway.

Narcissa and Bellatrix both fell silent as they stared back at their sister.

"What's going on Bella? I thought we were all going out to celebrate…"

Narcissa blinked several times, "Bella's going out… to the Lestranges."

"Oh, you're going on a date with Rodolphus?" Andromeda asked cheerfully.

Bellatrix scoffed, "No dear sister I'm not. I'm attending a very important... party."

Andromeda's brows furrowed together, "What party-"

"Let's just say, Andy… I'm meeting a rather important wizard tonight."

Andromeda's silver eyes widened. "You… You're meeting-"

"The Dark Lord," Bellatrix said proudly. Her eyes twinkled.

"Bella you can't!"

She crossed her arms,"Why is that sister?"

"He's… He's you know who."

Bellatrix's nostrils flared, "You speak like a blood traitor Andy. Are you a blood traitor?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Andromeda shook her head, her face paling, "Of course not."

Andromeda shared a fleeting glance with Narcissa before regaining her composure.

Bellatrix sneered at her sisters, "Have I missed something?"

"No!" They said simultaneously.

Bellatrix ran her tongue over her teeth before she turned back to face the mirror.

"Would you like me to braid your hair Bells?" Andromeda asked.

"What have I told you about calling me Bells-Fine." Bellatrix agreed, only because her hair was not so easily tamed and she simply didn't have the patience (nor time) for it tonight. Irritably she sat down and beckoned for Andromeda to come closer.

"I wish I had your hair Bella," Narcissa murmured longingly pulling on her blonde locks.

Bellatrix scoffed, "Says the one with the silky perfect hair."

Andromeda smiled at her younger sister as she began weaving Bellatrix's hair. "Your hair is beautiful Cissy."

Narcissa flushed red, "Thank you."

Bellatrix pursed her lips as Andromeda tied a ribbon around the end of her braid. "She's right Cissy, you got the best genes in this room."

Narcissa just smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Andromeda absentmindedly fiddled with Bellatrix's braid,"Bella… Do mom and dad know that-"

Bellatrix held up a hand to silence her, "It was our father who arranged this all. Well, Rodolphus as well... of course. He'd do the same for you if you were a better duelist."

Bellatrix stood up and made her way to her wardrobe.

"I think you should wear your mauve robes," Narcissa suggested.

Bellatrix arched a brow and looked to Andromeda to get her opinion.

"I think you look lovely in everything…" Andromeda said not meeting her gaze.

"But not the mauve?"

Andromeda took a deep breath as she fiddled with the family ring on her finger, "Green is more your color."

"You're not wrong." Bellatrix agreed as she searched the wardrobe for her forest green dress robes. "Help me into it."

"Of course Bella… Bella, promise me you'll be careful tonight." Andromeda murmured.

Bellatrix unbuttoned her robes and let them fall in a pool around her feet. Andromeda held her hair to the side as she pulled the forest green robe over her head.

"Please, Bella… I heard that you-know-who is very... bad." Narcissa said quietly.

"I promise I shall return home to you irritating children tomorrow and we may all go out tomorrow to celebrate my graduation."

Narcissa grinned, "Can we get ice cream?"

"Yes," Bellatrix said mocking excitement. "Now I must go. Rodolphus is waiting."

* * *

Bellatrix stood outside Lestrange Manor, her heart pounded loudly. Rodolphus looked down at his betrothed. His piercing blue eyes twinkled at the sight of her. His dark hair was tied back neatly and he was dressed in elegant black dress robes.

"Are you ready Bellatrix?" He asked respectfully. Bellatrix was aware that regardless of whether she was ready or not... She had to go in. One did not keep the Dark Lord waiting.

"Of course I'm ready. Why wouldn't I be?"

Rodolphus didn't respond, he flicked his wand and they stepped forward through the now open gate together.

"You look lovely tonight."

Bellatrix puffed, "Thanks?"

"Am I not allowed to compliment you."

She shrugged, "I suppose you may."

Rodolphus shook his head, "Most girls enjoy compliments."

"Most girls are stupid."

Rodolphus shrugged and held out his arm. Bellatrix took it begrudgingly as they made their way into the house.

A chill washed over them both. In the darkest corner of the foyer stood the Dark Lord. Bellatrix nearly tripped over her feet but Rodolphus caught her quickly before it was noticed. Other witches and wizards there nodded politely at the couple. A few other graduates would be meeting the Dark Lord tonight. Only those worthy.

They approached the Dark Lord and Rodolphus slowed his pace. Bellatrix matched his speed and when Rodolphus kneeled before him Bellatrix did the same. Her mind shouted at her to not mess this up.

"My Lord," Rodolphus said bowing his head. Bellatrix mirrored his actions.

Voldemort glanced down at both of them. "Who have you brought before me, Lestrange?"

Bellatrix stayed quiet until a gentle nudge from Rodolphus encouraged her to speak.

"Ms. Bellatrix Black… My Lord."

"Please stand Bellatrix," Voldemort said, his voice was barely above a whisper.

Slowly Bellatrix got to her feet. Once she had balanced herself, she felt a pressure in her temples as the Dark Lord pushed inside her mind. She held her breath.

"Why did you come here tonight Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix blinked, "To serve you. I want to stand behind you. To fight for you. I-I believe in your cause. Of riding the world of mudbloods. Of purifying the wizard race."

Voldemort didn't respond. He just continued to stare at her blankly. A part of her wanted to squirm under his gaze. She stood tall maintaining eye contact until he beckoned for Rodolphus to stand as well.

"You're both dismissed."

Rodolphus nodded respectfully and pulled Bellatrix away before she could react.

"What did I do wrong?" Bellatrix hissed as Rodolphus led her to the couch. Other witches looked at Rodolphus. Something Bellatrix didn't care to notice. He was handsome, that was quite obvious. But he had a good family name and that was what mattered.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. If you had you'd know." Rodolphus assured her.

"But he-"

"Trust me, Bella," Rodolphus said pressing a kiss to her hand.

"Alright." Bellatrix pulled her hand away. "Rodolphus... we're in public."

"Very well. I'll get us some wine." Rodolphus offered as he stood up.

"You know what I like," Bellatrix said and he nodded before he walked to the kitchen. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had done it. She had met the Dark Lord. Others were currently being introduced as well. Some of whom were friends but she did not have the patience nor desire to socialize.

The couch shift underneath her as someone took their seat beside her. She sighed irritably. Anyone who knew her would've known this was a stupid move. One did not simply sit next to her as if they were friends.

"Well, that was quite pathetic."

Bellatrix opened her eyes and sneered at the man (if you could call him that) next to her. He was dressed in tattered muggle clothing. His deep golden eyes glinted as he stared intensely down at her. Unruly mocha colored hair fell to his shoulders. Smirking he leaned in.

"And what are you?" She sneered.

"Feisty one I see, Fenrir-"

She cut him off at once,"Greyback- yeah I've heard of you. Filthy little half-breed."

"My reputation proceeds me. How delightful." He drawled as he cracked his neck.

Grimacing she moved farther towards the edge of the couch

Fenrir looked over Bellatrix with a bored expression, "Why are you here little girl?"

"Little girl," Bellatrix repeated. Her shrill voice filling the room. She reached into her pocket and wrapped her fingers around her wand.

Fenrir smirked, "Well little girl?"

Bellatrix pulled her wand out and pressed the tip of it to Fenrir's throat. "Do not call me little girl."

"What shall I call you then."

"You shouldn't even be speaking to me, half-breed." She spat. Fenrir shrugged as he reached up to pick out something that had gotten caught between his teeth. He examined it and then flicked it to the floor.

"Whatever you say, little girl," Fenrir grunted getting to his feet. Bellatrix sneered at him. "You will respect me!"

Fenrir cocked his head to the side, "Are you always this mad?"

"Mad-" Bellatrix started then hesitated. All eyes had turned to them. Everyone held their breath as they watched the encounter. Carefully she tried to think of what to do next. Making a bad first impression was not an option.

A voice scarcely above a whisper carried through the room, "Never hesitate Bella."

Her throat felt dry as she turned to face Voldemort.

"You heard him, little girl, " Fenrir looked amused.

Bellatrix swallowed and got to her feet. Fenrir took a step closer. He towered over her small frame. She barely reached his chest. She repositioned her wand so it was poking him in the stomach.

Rodolphus came up next her quickly after seeing what was going on, "Is there a problem halfbreed?"

Fenrir smirked, "Problem? Do we have a problem, little girl? Forgive me I wasn't aware."

Rodolphus moved to stand in between them, "You need to learn respect dog"

"I got it." Bellatrix snapped.

Rodolphus took a step back and Fenrir chuckled.

"I'm waiting, little girl. Or should I call you a big girl? Don't even need your lover to protect you."

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes, "Watch yourself."

She flicked her wand there was a flash of light before Fenrir went flying across the room. He crashed into the coffee table, it shattered under the impact.

"That all you got little girl?" Fenrir taunted as he got to his feet. Blood dripped down the side of his face. Bellatrix hit him with another stunning spell and knocked him on his backside. He snarled. "You little-"

Bellatrix stunned him once more, he fell back and smacked his head against the floor. Growling, he got to his feet once more.

A hand on Bellatrix's shoulder made her jump, she turned around snarling, "Rodo- My Lord! I-"

Voldemort's red eyes glinted, "Rodolphus was right about you Bella, you'll do well."

Bellatrix gaped at him, "T-thank you."

"I may need you to do something for me. I'll send you tomorrow with… Rabastan… and Greyback."

Fenrir grunted in the background. "Looking forward to it."

Bellatrix bit her lip and nodded courteously. Voldemort looked over at Rodolphus who was most displeased by not being able to accompany her.

He stepped forward hesitantly, "My Lord I-"

"Rodolphus I already have plans for you…" Voldemort murmured.

"Yes my Lord."

Voldemort patted Bellatrix on the shoulder before he turned and left. Mesmerized, Bellatrix brushed her own hand over where his had been.

Rodolphus leaned forward to whisper, "I'll make sure Rabastan doesn't let the fleabag disrespect you again."

Fenrir walked up to the couple and placed his hand over his heart, "Rodolphus, I thought we were friends."

Rodolphus stood taller, attempting to be intimidating, "Well friend. It would do you well to respect-"

Fenrir chuckled, "I'll respect the little girl when she earns it."

Bellatrix scoffed and walked away refusing to give into his games. Rodolphus followed after her after sending a glare at Fenrir who was leering.

* * *

"Would you like some more wine love?" Rodolphus asked as they entered the kitchen. The party had finally ended and the Dark Lord had left. Leaving only a few stragglers and those who lived there in the house.

Bellatrix arched a brow, "Do you have any whiskey?"

"Always a lady."

Rodolphus grabbed a bottle of whiskey off the counter and poured it into a shot glass. Bellatrix took a shot before she grabbed the bottle and poured another. Rodolphus chuckled shaking his head. It was lucky for her that everyone had left. It wouldn't do well for the family name for her to drink excessively in public.

Her wand in her pocket kept stabbing her hip so she grabbed and dropped it carelessly on the counter.

"Congratulations on graduating," Rodolphus said to clear the silence. Bellatrix shrugged and went to rejoin the remaining guests. "Can you at least pretend to like me? We've been betrothed for-"

"Years, yes I know. Since you graduated…"

Rodolphus shrugged, "We spend little time truly alone. You won't even let me kiss your hand."

He moved to stand closer to her but she stepped back.

"That wouldn't be proper," Bellatrix said hesitantly.

"Of course, perhaps tomorrow evening... would you accompany me on a date at least?"

"Well… I've promised Narcissa and Andromeda that-"

"Very well," Rodolphus said briskly as he moved to walk away. Bellatrix panicked and grabbed his arm.

"Wait! How about Saturday. We could do a double date with Andy and- Well my parents have neglected to assign her to anyone. Even Cissy has that Malfoy kid."

"Abraxas' son? He's a whiny little shit isn't he?" Rodolphus chuckled as he turned to face Bellatrix, "You do really look lovely tonight."

"Yeah, who shall we set Andy up with?"

Bellatrix released his arm. Then poured herself another shot and downed it.

Rodolphus sighed and shook his head, "Rabastan?"

"Bit old for her…how about Rosier?"

Rodolphus let out a howl of laughter. "How does one go from Rabastan to Rosier."

Bellatrix giggled, "True. Very true."

"Are you giggling... I think you've had enough to drink," He said taking out his wand and sending the whiskey flying to the cabinet, "Why don't you take a seat. I'll go see if Bas has plans."

"Very well." Bellatrix agreed and moved to sit at the kitchen table.

Rodolphus nodded and left to look for Rabastan.

The room spun around her. She closed her eyes then rested her head in her hands. She heard someone walk back in.

"Rodolphus?" She asked not opening her eyes.

"Mhm…"

She felt hands on her shoulders, caressing them lightly. She sighed contently, too relaxed to object to the physical contact.

"What did Rabastan say?" After a moment of no response, she groaned irritably, "Well?"

Hands wrapped around her throat and yanked her head back. Her eyes flew open and she arched her neck to look up at her attacker. Fenrir leered down at her. He leaned in until his face was an inch from hers.

"Let me make something clear little girl. You try anything like that again and I will rip out your damn throat."

"Get your filthy-"

His hand flew over her mouth to silence her, "I mean it." He snarled before shoving her towards the ground. She caught his arm and sunk her teeth into his wrist. Quickly he seized her braid and pulled her down, knocking her to her knees.

"You insolent little-"

Fenrir tightened his grip on her braid, holding her hair in place, "Little girl," He lifted the arm that she had bitten and chuckled. "heh, kinky little bitch aren't cha?"

Bellatrix stared up at him, "You fucking dog. If I had my wand I swear I'd-"

"You look good down there you know," He murmured stepping closer so his crotch was in her face.

Rodolphus walked into the room with Rabastan behind him. They both stopped in their tracks. Bellatrix's stomach lurched and she turned red as she tried to free herself from Fenrir's grip.

"What is going on?"

Fenrir shrugged and released Bellatrix's hair and offering a hand to help her up, "Nothing at all Lestrange. Just a bit of fun."

"You need to keep your hands to yourself dog," Rodolphus spat, wand raised as he walked towards Fenrir who looked rather bored.

Bellatrix got to her feet quickly, "I can handle myself!" She shouted defensively.

Fenrir laughed dryly, "Uh oh, you've upset the little girl."

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." Rodolphus said, scowling.

Fenrir shrugged, "See you tomorrow little girl… you as well Bas," He went to leave but paused in front of Rodolphus, "Quite a fickle girl you got there. Best keep an eye on her."

Rodolphus kept his lips pressed into a thin line. Fenrir chuckled before he walked out.

"I can handle myself," Bellatrix repeated taking slow steps towards Rodolphus. Her eyes glinted dangerously.

"How are you mad at me right now you- you were on your knees-WITH GREYBACK! What were you doing?"

Bellatrix was humiliated. She was rarely (if ever) bested. To be beaten by a dirty blooded half-breed was the biggest disgrace.

Rabastan stepped forward to put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Rodolphus, think carefully before-"

"Bellatrix. What happened?"

Quickly she grabbed her wand off the counter, "Fuck you."

Rodolphus went to grab her arm but she thrashed free and stormed out of the kitchen. Cursing he went to follow her unaware of what her problem was and why she wouldn't explain the situation.

"Nice one brother," Rabastan called after him.

"Fuck off Bas."

Rodolphus caught up to her outside and grabbed her arm, "Care to tell me what happened?"

Bellatrix glared up at him, using anger to hide her humiliation, "We were messing around?"

"Messing around?" Rodolphus asked disbelievingly.

She pulled her arm free, "It was a joke-"

"Was he attacking you?"

Bellatrix laughed, "Yeah as if I would be bested by a fleabag."

Rodolphus grimaced, "You seem upset."

"Piss off Rodolphus." She muttered before disapparating.

* * *

Bellatrix flung open the front door open and ran to her room. She slammed the bedroom door behind her.

"Bella!" Druella shouted after her.

"Not now, mother!" There was a loud crash followed by the sound of things shattering against the wall.

Cygnus cursed, hesitantly made his way up the stairs and down the hall to knock his daughter's door, "Bella dear?"

The door shook as something crashed against it.

"Bellatrix you're 18 years old you can't act like this anymore!" Druella shouted helplessly as she ran up the stairs after them.

Narcissa peaked out of her room, "Mom, what's going on?"

Druella ran her fingers through her silvery hair, "Just...go to bed Cissa."

"But mom-"

"Bed!"

Cygnus continued to slam on the door. Druella sighed, shaking her head as she went to convince Narcissa to go to bed.

After a minute of banging, Cygnus gave up and made his way back downstairs to see Rodolphus Lestrange stood in the frame of the front door with his arms crossed. Cygnus sighed.

"Hello, Rodolphus."

"Sir, I was wondering if I may speak to you about your daughter. Since she refuses to speak to me." He said closing the door behind him. Cygnus nodded and gestured towards the sitting room.

"I presume this isn't about Andromeda or Narcissa," Cygnus said taking a seat on the overstuffed couch.

Rodolphus laughed without humor as he took a seat on the chair across from him, "You're correct."

"Did it not go well with the Dark Lord?"

Rodolphus shook his head, "No, that went fine… he was most impressed."

Cygnus nodded approvingly. "Then what is this about?"

"Her temper. Her lack of respect-"

"Be careful. You are speaking about my daughter. You are speaking of a Black. I believe that it is you who lacks respect." Cygnus said firmly, standing so he could stare down at Rodolphus.

"Sir I-"

"Do I make myself clear?"

Rodolphus huffed, "She's unreasonable."

Cygnus leaned closer, his eyes dark and cold, "Then you be reasonable. If you are to marry my daughter-"

"What if I don't?" He snapped.

Cygnus pursed his lips, "Do not play me, boy. We both know you wouldn't disrespect our traditions like that."

Rodolphus stood up and meet Cygnus' hard stare, "Don't challenge me. We're both aware how far rumors of Bellatrix have spread. There's not exactly a lineup of men waiting to ask for her hand."

Cygnus froze. It wasn't untrue. Bellatrix intimidated most of the men whom she had met. The Lestranges, however, were not intimidated.

"If that is truly what you believe then you are a fool. But please boy, if you think your parents will approve of you backing out of this engagement then please do so," He challenged.

Rodolphus swallowed and took a deep breath, his stance became rigid, "I'm a grown man- I don't fear my parents."

Cygnus nodded as he straightened his tie, "Very well. I will tell Bellatrix she is free to pursue other options." Cygnus turned to leave but Rodolphus grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm... sorry sir- please forgive my abrasiveness. I was merely distressed."

Cygnus held back a sneer, "Don't let it happen again. Do you require anything else of me?"

"Rabastan-he would like to escort Andromeda on a date Saturday evening."

"I think that's a lovely idea," Druella said cheerfully as she entered the room. Her eyes, however, were manic and her body tense.

Rodolphus smiled bitingly, "Lovely. I best get going."

"Yes, that would be wise." Cygnus agreed.

Rodolphus nodded and left swiftly.

Once Druella was sure Rodolphus was gone she smacked her husband hard on the arm.

"Druella!"He objected.

"You are lucky he didn't call your bluff." She spat.

Cygnus sighed, "He's the lucky one."

She shook her head, "This is no time to be prideful Cygnus. If he didn't marry her… Who would? People think that Bella is crazy."

"Dear," Cygnus said softly, "Bellatrix _is_ crazy."

* * *

AN: Our little love birds. Bless them.


End file.
